Clare on Power Squad!
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: I saw the Degrassi Mini: Unstoppable & got to thinking what if Clare really was on Power Squad?
1. Chapter 1

Eli and Adam sat at lunch waiting for Clare.

Eli, getting worried that something happened to Clare asked Adam, "Hey man, do you know where Clare is?" A

dam looked at Eli awkwardly for a moment before responding "Uh, yeah I saw her in the gym."

Eli said, "Wait, why would she be in the gym?"

Adam then said, "Well, I don't wanna be the one to tell you. Go to the gym and see for yourself."

Eli worriedly ran to the gym and couldn't believe his eyes.

His girlfriend cheering with Degrassi's bubble-heads Chantay and Anya.

He saw her laughing with those girls. He never thought in a million years his girlfriend would be like those peppy, spirited Power Squadder.

Eli ran back to the caf as quick as he could.

Adam saw how quick he was running and knew he had seen Clare cheering.

Eli sat back down next to Adam and was seething. Adam, after Eli not saying anything said, "So I guess you saw Clare."

Eli sighed deeply before saying, "I never thought she would be the type of person to be sucked into the world of cheerleading."

Adam saw Clare walking up and said, "Eli, here comes Clare. You could confront her."

Clare walked up and gave Eli a quick kiss on the cheek.

Eli Wanted to trick the answer out of Clare. Eli asked, "So, how was lunch Science Olympics practice?"

Clare hesitated before saying, "Uh, good."

Eli then asked, "So, wanna come over after school? Maybe help me with my French?"

Adam made a disgusted face and fake-gagged before saying, "Ugh, you guys make me sick."

And with that Adam walked away. Eli asked, "So?"

Clare blushed slightly and giggled before responding, "Sure, I'd love to."

Eli knew he would have to trick Clare into telling him the truth. He knew it would be a battle, but he didn't understand why Clare was keeping being on Power Squad a secret. But one way or another he was sure as hell gonna find out.

* * *

That's Chapter 1.

Remember 10 reviews gets the next chapter up.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli and Clare were making out in his room.

Their tongues moving together in perfect alignment.

Clare felt so guilty for keeping a secret from Eli.

He had shared his most embarrassing and personal secrets and she hadn't told him this.

Eli looked at Clare and said, "I love you."

Eli couldn't believe he had just blurted it out.

Clare stared at him for a minute before saying "I love you, too."

Eli said, "Really?"

Clare almost instantly replied, "Really."

Clare and Eli just looked at each other for a minute before continuing to make-out.

Clare reluctantly pulled back and put her index finger over Eli's mouth.

Clare got off of Eli and sat next to him.

She took a deep breath before saying, "Eli, look I haven't been completely honest with you. These last few weeks when I was at school early, busy at lunch, and stayed late after school, I wasn't practicing for Science Olympics. I joined Power Squad."

Eli replied, "I know."

Clare's eyes widened and her mouth dropped a little bit. Then she said,

"Wait, what? How's you find out?"

Eli said, "Adam told me when I was worried when you weren't at lunch and I saw you in the gym."

Clare took Eli's hands in her own and said, "Look, I was kinda roped into it."

Eli looked confused and said, "What? Who's ass do I need to kick?" Clare took a deep sigh, "No one's. Well, you know my older sister Darcy."

Eli looked at Clare confused, "Wait, you have a sister?"

Clare looked confused, "Didn't I tell you?"

Eli replied, "No."

Clare sighed, "Okay, my older sister Darcy, she was a part of Power Squad when she went to Degrassi and she was one of the best and apparently I'm legacy. So, I was kinda force to join and the only reason I didn't tell you is that you hate anything this school-sanctioned and peppy."

Clare felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

Eli said, "Clare, I don't care what you do. As long as what you do makes you happy. Damn Clare you're turning me into a huge sap. Look, just don't keep any secrets from me."

Clare had a huge smile on her face and said, "I promise. I love you."

Eli responded, "I love you too, Clare."

The two then proceeded to make-out until they heard a door slam.

Clare got off of Eli and said, "You're parents are home. I'll see you at school tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Clare was walking to class with the Power Squad.

Adam stood next to Eli with his mouth open and said, "Was that Clare?"

Eli didn't say anything for a while, "Uh, I guess that's why she didn't want me to walk her to class after her before school practice."

Adam relaxed once he realized Eli was cool with Clare being on Power Squad. "So, I'm guessing you guys didn't get any French homework done?"

Eli nodded so Adam continued "So are you cool with her being on Power Squad?"

Eli responded, "Yeah, I'm cool with it as long as she doesn't keep any secrets from me."

* * *

After school Eli impatiently tapped his foot outside the Degrassi gym waiting for Clare to come out of practice so he could drive her home.

He saw all of Power Squad come out except for Clare.

Eli called out one of the girls, "Hey."

Marisol stopped, "Hey Emo-boy."

Eli ignored her insult and said, "It's Eli and where's Clare."

Marisol bitterly said, "The co-captains are talking."

Eli silently slipped into the gym so he could over-hear Clare's conversation.

He heard Chantay say, "Damn, I was right; cheering is genetic."

Anya agreed, "Yeah, I mean you're better that half the girls on the team."

Chantay asked, "Hey, does Darcy still have her old Spirit Squad book at your house?"

Eli was concerned that Clare would spend time with these girls instead of him.

Clare responded, "Yeah, I actually have it with me. It's in my bag in the locker room. I'll go get it."

Clare comes out with a book of every cheer Darcy ever did.

The girls started looking through the book and all three started getting excited.

Chantay exclaimed, "Yes, this is just the leg-up we need to win the cheer-off.

Anya asked, "So, you wanna practice those lifts?"

Clare almost immediately responded, "Sure."

Anya finally noticed Eli. "Uh, Clare could you get rid of your boyfriend."

Clare finally noticed Eli and said, "Hey."

Eli then asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

Clare said, "No I'm gonna stay here and work on the routine. Why don't you go over Adam's and play video games? Make him feel less like a third wheel?"

Eli agreed and watched Clare go back and practice and felt like she chose the girls over him.

He just wanted to spend time with Clare. Now that was no PDA at school driving her to and from school was the only time he could make-out with her.

* * *

That's Chapter 3.

Remember 10 reviews mean another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

Eli and Clare went out for a cup of coffee after her practice and Eli hanging out with Adam.

They both sat there until Eli decided to break the ice, "So, what're we doing this weekend?"

Clare looked Eli uncomfortably for a moment before saying, "Um, you know I have that competition against Bardell this weekend."

Eli looking a little disappointed said, "So, can I at least give you a ride home?"

Clare smiled, "Sure."

In the Degrassi gym, the girls were getting ready while sneaking a peek at Bardell's performance.

Chantay said, "Okay, they're good."

Anya reasoned, "But, we'll be better. We have Clare and the cheer book."

Chantay sighed with relief, "Okay, we can do this."

There was a knock at the door. A male voice said, "You girls decent?"

Chantay and Anya seeing that it was Eli ushered all the girls out so Clare and Eli could have some privacy.

Clare asked, "What is Eli Goldsworthy doing at a cheer competition?"

Eli smirked "Well I happen to be seeing one of the girls on the squad."

Clare sarcastically asked, "Oh, she's not prettier than me is she?"

Before Eli could respond Clare leaned in to kiss him.

Before he could protest she was jamming her tongue into his mouth.

Eli's couldn't resist his girlfriend advances.

And the fact that she was wearing her Power Squad uniform made this extra sexy.

Before Eli had the chance to deepen the kiss, Anya walked in. "Sorry to interrupt this love-fest, but it's our turn."

* * *

That's Chapter 4 Part 1!


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

After the Power Squad did their routine, they anxiously awaited the results.

One of the judges stood up, "Both schools are impressive, but with a perfect score… Degrassi wins!"

All the Power Squadders started jumping up and down and screaming.

Chantay grabs the microphone and says, "Thank you. We couldn't have won this without one person. She's followed in her sister's footsteps and she's a great co-captain, and I feel you deserve this trophy Clare Edwards.

After receiving the trophy the girls went into the locker room and changed out of their Power Squad uniforms.

Anya stood up on the bench, "Attention, to celebrate our big win for Degrassi, I'm throwing a party at my place at seven."

Clare walked out of the Degrassi gym to see Eli holding a dozen white roses. "For you."

Clare hugged Eli. "Aw, you're the sweetest."

Eli lifted Clare up and spun her around.

Clare sighed. "So, wanna come to Anya's tonight to celebrate the win? Clare asked hopefully.

Instead of answering Eli just kissed her.

* * *

That's Chapter 4 Part 2!


	6. Chapter 5

The party at Anya's was in full swing.

Anya introduced her boyfriend, Mark (Dr. Chris) to the Power Squadders.

Eli just stood in the corner alone.

He didn't talk to any of the guys at the party 'cause most of them were athletes and had nothing in common with them.

Clare finished talking to Mark and walked over to Eli. "Hey, sorry, I know this isn't your thing."

Eli replied, "It's okay, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Clare, unsure what Eli was gonna ask, said nervously "Sure."

* * *

"Eli, I'm sorry for blowing you off and dragging you to this party."

Eli smiled not smirked and said, "Clare, you know me, you couldn't drag me anywhere."

Eli looked up at Clare and saw her laugh and took her hands in his before continuing. "Look Clare, I have never felt as strong of a connection with anyone as I do with you. I know I'm not usually the sappy type, but you bring it out of me. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want you to have this."

Eli took his skull ring off of his finger and put it on Clare's ring finger. "Clare, I love you and I want you to wear this ring until I give you an engagement ring."

Clare's eyes widened and Eli said, "It's a pre-engagement ring."

Eli didn't let Clare respond before he slipped it on her finger.

Eli then proceeded to kiss Clare and Clare reluctantly pulled up for air and asked, "So, does this mean you don't mind dating a Power Sqaud-er?"

Eli smirked, "Would I of given you this ring if I have a problem with it?"

Clare and Eli just looked each other in the eye for a minute before kissing.

After more than five minutes straight of kissing before they both reluctantly pulled up from the lack of air.

They stood up and walked back into the party holding hands.


End file.
